


Why be enemies when you could be lovers?

by Kinky_or_just_Cheesy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Manip, Multi, Photoshop, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_or_just_Cheesy/pseuds/Kinky_or_just_Cheesy
Summary: If Nimueh had realised from the start that Merlin was Emrys, she would have taken a friendlier approach, like trying to not poison Merlin. And then Merlin might have realised just how similar he, Nimueh and Uther were. All 3 of them were ruthless, would have done anything to reach their goal, and were definitely not averse to murder. 3 very powerful people. Just imagine what would have happened if they had had the same goal in mind...





	Why be enemies when you could be lovers?

**Author's Note:**

> Photo manip for the Pornalot bonus challenge: Enemies to Lovers.


End file.
